The Thing in Flip's Food and Fuel
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Two years after the horrific camping trip, Flip has raised his own predator Z as a pet while in the woods her brother is desperate in surviving the harsh wilderness. Though the siblings have been separated for a long time fate will soon reunite them, bringing deaths and horrors with it.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**A/N: Sorry for mix up I accidently placed another story I was working on, on this story, so here's the real chapter one.**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon at the Royal Woods country fair, all around families or friends wandered around enjoying themselves, some played on the games while others screamed in joy on fast rides, and of course the occasional puking in the garbage can.

Flip leaned against a pole behind his stand, he was waiting for potential suckers er customers to come and buy these toys that he made himself. He already had some of the toys sold to a few customers, but now business is running slowly, so he was standing here with his eyes closed.

A voice of a young girl makes him open his eyes, "Daddy look at these bunny's." The girl in a pink dress with a yellow duck along with her father stood in front of the stand, the girl looked at the home made toys in marvel.

Seeing new customers Flip immediately gets into seller mode, "Step right up folks, for a limited time come and buy these rabbits for the cheap price of ten dollars."

"Daddy can I have one?"

"I don't know honey they look kind of weird looking."

"Hey these are state of the art toys made in Canada." Flip replied.

"Oh from Canada daddy, please, please, please can I get it."

The father defeated pulls out his wallet and gives Flip the money, Flip gleefully took the money out of the father's hand, the girl takes the bunny and hugs it. Flip let's out a laugh as he looked at the ten dollar bill, the father and daughter duo began to walk off with the daughter lovingly holding it when a mother with a son walked in with an angry look on the mother's face.

Seeing the angry women walking towards him Flip could only think of two words.

"Oh crap."

"YOU! YOUR THE ONE WHO SOLD ME THIS HUNK OF JUNK!" The mother holds out the head of the bunny toy.

The father looked at the bunny head in utter shock, "What the heck happened to the toy?"

"My kid merely set it down and it just scattered into pieces."

" Mine did the same thing." A teenage girl said.

"Mine to." A mother and father added.

"Ours to." A fourteen year old boy and girl added.

The father hears a loud noise, he looks down to see that like the others the toy had torn itself apart leaving only the head, with the destruction of the toy his daughter began to cry. His fatherly instincts kick in he turns around ready to throw down that salesman that sold him that cheap peace of crap.

Only to discover that he was gone, he looks around until he spotted his retreating form heading towards the exit.

"GET HIM!"

The angry mob yells in anger as they began to chase him. Flip ran through the fairgrounds, he pushes through crowds, ran past game stands and rides, he also shoved down some guy in a chicken suit, behind him he heard the screams of the angry mob gaining on him.

Flip exits the fair and got to his car, he shoves the stand and remaining toys in the backseat, he gets in and starts his car, the angry mob charged out of the fair towards him the father lunged for the door only to miss as Flip sped off leaving him and the rest of the mob behind to shake their fists in the air as they shouted profanity and cuss words at him.

Flip looked at them through his rear view mirror, then wiped his head in relieve as that was so close, boy that scam sure was a bust though he didn't how since he used his best sticky glue and duck tape to make those toys, and read 'How to make toys for idiots.'

But at least at the end of the day he got about 50 bucks from the scam and that's all that matters, oh yes he was going to enjoy spending this money. But now however he needed to get back to the shop and run his business as well as feeding his pet.

* * *

He enters his food and fuel, turns the sign to open, then lets in a huge breath letting in the smell of his shop.

"Ah, nothing like opening up your business to make you feel good."

Flip goes over to a freezer full of meat, he opens it and takes out the largest peice of meat. He shuts the freezer then goes into his office, in the office he opens a door that lead to the backroom, on the doorway is a baby gate that blocked him.

He raises the meat over his head then shakes it as he lets out a loud whistle, "Here Cindy! Here girl chow time!"

Flip throws the chunk of meat into the room making a loud thud upon impact; Flip stood there in patience as he look at the meat, he hears a sniffing sound coming from the darkest corner of the room, orange eyes pear through the darkness looking at the meat in great interest then a low growl came out. Slowly a young female predator Z comes out of the darkness, she sniffs the scent of the meat some more before she lets out a roar.

She goes over to the chunk of meat, sniffs it then begins to eat it in small chunks. Looking at her she was noticably different from her mother before her as being not fully grown she was smaller than her, and her spikes were noticably shorter, but overall she had grown quite well for the last two years.

She tears out a peice of meat and shallows it in one gulp, Flip watch her tear out another peice in calmness, it was always fascinating watching her eat as she doesn't chew just shallows her food whole like a crocodile.

Over the last two years Flip had grown quite fond of Cindy despite the fact that he was originally going to put her up in display, he remembered her hatching from her egg as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

_Flip entered his shop with the egg safely wrapped around in a blanket in excitement, "Oh boy I can't wait for you to hatch my little money maker." _

_Flip places the egg on the register counter, then stares at it as he twiddled his fingers in excitement, this thing was going to make him rich, he could see it now that thing in a cage as people looked at it in awe and him swimming in money like that duck he saw on TV. _

_Of course he had no idea how to hatch an egg, but all he had to do is wait right so it should be easy right? His stomach began to growl so he grabbed a bag of potato chips and tries to open it, as he struggled the chip bag makes a loud cracking sound, "Gr dam chips! Why must they make it so difficult to open!" _

_Flip stops struggling to open the bag and looked around for scissors to cut it open, but the cracking sound was still going, Flip looked at it in confusion only to realize that the cracking sound was coming from behind him. Turning around Flip saw that the egg had cracks on it as it shook, soon a small snout pushes out of the egg and makes a small squeak, the snout shakes breaking the rest of the shell revealing her tiny face looking up at him. She blinks to get adjusted to the light of the outside world, she breaks free from her egg and stumbles a few steps before getting her footing, she looks up at Flip and lets out more squeaks._

_Flip looked at her in amazement, she was the most peculiar baby he has ever seen with a small armored back and small spikes on her shoulders. _

_"Wow your something to behold aren't you?" _

_The baby predator Z squeaked in response, "Your kind of cute I guess." _

_Flip moved his finger slowly to the baby's snout, she sniffs the on coming finger then moved forward and nibbed it, Flip felt the sharp little teeth sink into his finger causing him to pull out his hand as he yelp in pain. _

_"God dammit that hurt!" He screamed as he waved away the pain, the baby let's out a hissing sound as she lowers down in a fighting position. Flip looks down at her and slapped her in the face making her back off a bit while she growled defensively, "That's what you get for nibbing me." _

_She lets out another growl, "Ah growl yourself." _

_The baby leaped off the counter and lands on the floor, she scampers down an aisle very quickly Flip follows after her in vain, for a little baby she sure was fast certainly faster than him, finally she stopped at the meat freezer she sniffs it then raised her body and laid her hands on the side. Flip came up from behind her and watch her push against the freezer while making grunting sounds._

_"What are you hungry?" _

_She ignores him and scrapes at the freezer letting out more desperate grunts, feeling sorry for her Flip went over to the freezer, opened it up and took out a chunk of meat which he hung it out above the baby. She looks up and jumped trying to get the meat, "You want this?" She snaps at the meat as she continues to jump for it. _

_"Okay go get it then." Flip threw the meat towards the entrance of one of the aisle, the baby runs and jumps on it, she tears into meat with her tiny teeth. Flip watched her eat the pieces of meat she tears out, it was sort of cute in a way how she ate, she shallows another peice of meat then looks over at Flip she slowly walked up to his feet where she then looks up at him, Flip looked back down at her cautiously wondering if she was going to bite his ankle. _

_But instead of doing that she rubbed her side against his pant leg making soft purring sounds, Flip looked at her in confusion before he leaned down and pet the side of her head slow and gently, she gets on her side making soft yelping sounds, plus the relationship began. _

_Over the months that followed he would keep her in this room when the store was open, but let's her scamper around the place after closing times she runs through the aisle, jumps on the shelves knocking things down as she ran across them, lets out threatening roars at any animals that gets close to the store such as rats, raccoons, possums, stray dogs and cats. Also around these months she began to grow and grow, as she grew Flip's had grown attached to her and made her his official pet._

* * *

Oh yes those memories were great, thinking of them always made old Flip tear up, by now Cindy had finished her meal and walked over to the baby gate, Flip reaches over and pats her head making her growl softly.  
"Alright so I just open up the old store, so you know what that means."

She gives out a disgruntled grunt, "Hey I know you already been cooped up in here but its for your own good, as we wouldn't want someone put you in a zoo if they caught site of you." Cindy gives out another grunt, "I promise I'll let you out at closing time, you know I always do."

Cindy turns around, walks seven steps away before lying down on her side and shutting her eyes as she rested her head.

"Good girl! Now remember to use the newspapers I left out for you, I don't want to pick up a pile of crap."

With that Flip walks out of his office to check for expire milk that he'll put back after changing the dates, leaving his resting pet in her pen.


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was now evening, light has given to dark, and it was also closing time for Flip's Food and Fuel. The day was very slow and boring leaving Flip to have some free time by having naps, checking for any winners on the lottery tickets, or just putting his hairy, smelly feet in the hot nacho cheese. He had a few customers but really not much action happened today.

He returns from taking out the trash and switched the open sign to close, after that he did his usual routine of checking stocks, replacing the expiration dates on milk cartons with a marker, put hotdog grease in motor oil, and of course count the money from the register.

After doing his routine he goes to the back to let Cindy out, Cindy perks her ears up as he opened the gate she looks up at him, letting out a burp she gets up and walked towards him, reaching him Cindy rubbed her head against his stomach.

"That a girl." Flip said as he patted her head slowly, "Come on go stretch out your legs while I'll check for any potential winners in the horse races." Cindy walked passed him nearly scratching Flip's shirt from her shoulder spikes, she exits the room leaving Flip to sit on his chair and read the paper to for any potential bets.

Meanwhile Cindy walked down one of the aisle sniffing the bags of chips and snacks, she exits the aisle and moved to the counter where she snatched a bag of jerky from a low rack, Cindy tears off the wrapping and eats the jerky in a few quick bites before moving away.

Cindy suddenly hears barking to her left, she turns to see a stray dog on the other side of the door barking at her, she walked over to the door and lets out a loud roar showing her sharp teeth, the dog stopped barking immediately and ran off terrified. Cindy turns around and moved a couple feet before a large mouse running across the wall gets her attention.

Cindy crouches down and slowly approaches the mouse, she gets in striking distance, in a flash she rushes forward and grabbed the mouse in the mid section, shakes the mouse then crushes it with her jaws. With her prey dead she lifts her head up and shallowed it whole.

After that snack Cindy did a couple laps around the store, Flip comes out of his office with a disappointment look as he couldn't find any good betters. He walked over to the pet toy section, Flip picked up a squeaky toy, he throws the toy to the end of the aisle, it lands on the phone and squeaks Cindy rushes to it and grabbed it in her mouth squeaking it as she chews on it. She throws it back to Flip, Flip grabbed it then proceeded to play fetch with a Cindy a game that they often play after hours.

After they played their game, Flip took her outside to the back of the store, she goes behind a bush to her business as she did he looked around to make sure that no one was coming as he didn't want anyone to see Cindy as he knew that if anyone did they were going to testing on her.

Cindy comes back from her business, with that done Flip leads her back into the store then back into her pen. "Well that was a fun evening wasn't it Cindy?"

Cindy lets out a soft growl as she circled around and lay down.

"Yeah I'm glad to have these nights to as you are the only thing that is willing to be with me. But hey what the hell your better than the suckers I have to deal with everyday."

Cindy leans her head down and closes her eyes.

"Anyway good night and here is something to snack on for the night." Flip threw another peice of meat into the pen, with that Flip leaves the store and heads home leaving Cindy to lie in her pen.

As Cindy began to drift to sleep, she couldn't help but think about how great her life is, she had a good home, plenty of food and water, as well as a good parent to take care of her. Oh yes her life is good.

* * *

In a grassy meadow surrounded by woods seven deer with three bucks and three doe are enjoying a nightly feast of plants, as they feast some of them would look up for any sign of danger as out here life is measured by the minutes.

In the forest bushes and branches move aside as a male predator Z walks through the forest, he hasn't eaten anything all day and is extremely hungry.

Being born first he is slightly taller than his lost sister, he also grew small spikes on his back,.

He stops and sniffs the air catching the scent of the deer, he growls softly to the promise of fresh meat and immediately head towards the source of the scent. He gets to the edge of the forest and gets a good view of the deers, he watches carefully as he bides his time to strike, but he made the mistake of coming from up wind.

A buck is about to munch on some grass when his nose picked up something, he lifts his head up in alert the others also look up in alarm, together they all looked in the direction of the forest, suddenly the male predator Z rushes out of the forest, the deer scattered in one direction easily outpacing the predator.

Predator Z stops and roars in frustration at the retreating deer, another failed hunt and the tenth one this week. His life is hard as he has to struggle everyday in this harsh wilderness to survive, and with no one teaching him to hunt he has a lot of difficulty catching food for himself, so he often finds himself catching fish or scavenging food.

When he was born he had no mother to protect him, so he had to stay inside the cave for protection, he survived by eatting bugs, small mammals, and reptiles, while he drank from a fresh water source in the cave.

When he grew big enough, he would learn to leave his cave and look for bigger prey, but had lots to learn like not get close to other larger carnivores, not let prey animals know your there, and most importantly learn how to ambush such as today.

He lets out another roar of frustration, before turning around and walk back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

** I don't own any of this Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Cindy's belly rose up and down slowly as she slept soundlessly in her pen, she lifts her head up a bit before settling it back down on her arm while letting out a soft grunt.

In her sleep she dreams of a forest, moving along the trees, through the bushes hunting. She comes out of the bushes to come across a cave, the cave was big and dark with bones littered around the entrance. For some reason she was drawn to this cave despite never seeing it in her life, in fact these very woods for some reason she just can't understand seems to be home for her.

From the cave she could hear a roar that sounded just like her, she moved a little closer cautiously, she starts to see a shadow that looked like her. Before she could get closer to the shawdow she had woken due to a cold drip of water hitting her head from a leaky pipe from above.

Cindy opens her her eyes with a groan, she opens and closes her mouth thirst has struck her, she gets up and walked over to her water bowl she leans down and takes in three gulps of water, she lifts her head up and shakes it splashing water on the floor.

After her drink Cindy moves back to her usual sleeping area, she curls herself back into her sleeping position and thinks about the dream she had, it wasn't the first time she had the dream as she had it ever since her second week of life. Those woods and that cave felt comforting to her, though she couldn't understand why as she never saw those woods in her life so why was she having these dreams of that forest?

She then closes her eyes and went back into that dream.

* * *

The early morning sun had woken her up this time, she had the dream again this time she was running after a moose through a grassy plain, she was catching up with it until she got woken up by the early morning light.

Cindy lets out a yawn and stretches before she slowly gets up, Cindy is hungry she walks over to the meat that Flip left her she pokes it with her snout. The meat is spoiled so it wasn't editable for her she needed fresh meat.

She goes to the end of the room to a medium size hole that led to the outside, the hole is her secret way outside, she uses it to stretch her legs out back, go to the bathroom, or to get food as of right now.

She goes through the hole and sees a stray tabby cat looking through takeout boxes, Cindy moves towards the cat slowly so she wouldn't scare her away, she gets four feet away from the cat then she rushes forward.

The cat turns to run but got grabbed in the mid section, Cindy shakes the cat in her mouth before placing it down, placed her hand on the cat's neck then snapped it as she jerked the body up.

With her food ready Cindy turns and goes back into Flip's, now back inside Cindy drop the cat onto the floor, she holds her mouth over the corpse letting her saliva drip onto the midsection. Cindy grips the head first and Yanks it off, she crunches it with her jaws four times before swallowing it down. She then digs into the rib area and tears off the chunks of flesh then moves to the stomach area, tearing off the liver she eats several more meat before she has finally eaten her fill.

With most of the cat eaten Cindy picks up the remains of the cat and took her back outside where she dumped it near the dumpster, then went back inside to wait for Flip. However unknown to her though a white limbo is driving by at that very moment.

Lord Teatherbee is on a morning ride thinking about a new way to make money as he noticed that his sales were going down, not to far that his company would shut down but he would like to make more money, the question is what would he do and what would it be to boost sales.

Suddenly the limo stops and his driver spoke up, "Whoa what the hell is that!?"

"Driver why did you stop." He asked angrily.

His driver points to that dainty food and Fuel, Teatherbee looks and to astonishment he saw some four legged creature walking into Flip's.

"What on Earth was that?"

"I don't know, but it's freaky looking."

"And extraordinary." Teatherbee eyes had sparkled as an idea pops in his mind.

His driver looked at him in question, "Extraordinary? But it looks dangerous! Why on Earth would someone have that around?"

"To make a good profit, and that is exactly what we need."

"You want to get that thing?" His driver asked bewildered.

"Yes, I can see it now I have that thing on display! Crowds gathering to see it in action! Most importantly me getting all the profit!"

"But sir, I don't think this is a good idea."

Teatherbee points to him sternly, "Don't question me help, I can do anything I want. Now drive me to my office I got to prepare things."

"Yes sir." The driver reluctantly replied.

The limo drives off leaving Cindy unaware that her humble life was about to change forever, for now however she lays back down to wait patiently for Flip to arrive.

* * *

Back in the forest the male predator Z is once again on the hunt, this time he is determined to catch something today, his stomach growled in hunger, he looks around for any potential prey and in this forest there is no shortage of food.

He stops as a bear cub gets in his view, he looks in interests as this was surely easy prey, but he's about to learn he is no match against a protective mother. A large mother bear appears in a flash she gets in between him and her baby, she roars threatening at him, he backs away a bit, the mother raises herself up a bit and roared more loudly, he decided not to take his chances and walks away from the mother and her cub.

He walks around some more before coming across a flock of birds near the river bank, these should be much easier to catch, of course it wasn't easy so he had to mount a very good ambush. He creeps as close as he can, but then he accidentally stepped on a twig.

The birds called in fright and flew everywhere as he charges at them, he jumps and snaps his mouth as he tried to get a hold of one of them, but they were to fast, he watches them fly away, he growled in frustration he turns to head back into the forest but stopped as something catches his sight.

It is a two day old dead fish, he sniffs it in joy before quickly grabbing it and shallowing it down three bites. It wasn't much but it did help sustain his hunger. But he needed a proper meal, so he re-entered the forest this time more determined to catch something.


End file.
